


反派41车

by XIANSANQIAN



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIANSANQIAN/pseuds/XIANSANQIAN
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	反派41车

得到反应的瞬间，贺向渊一把将纪行拉到身前，俯身亲吻着他的嘴唇，舌头灵巧的扫开牙关，用力吮吸着他胸腔里最后一抹空气。

纪行伸手搭在男人肩上，炽热的吻后，这个举动显得有气无力，轻轻地推搡之间倒显得有些欲拒还迎。

男人的手肆意在薄衫之下的臀瓣上揉捏，翘挺的臀肉被揉捏成任意形状，时不时的左右拉扯使得臀缝中粉嫩一点若隐若现。

动作谈不上斯文更显粗鲁，臀瓣已经泛起了红色，贺向渊松开纪行的唇。

近乎窒息之后猛然闯入的空气让他呛了一下，“唔、咳咳……”

咳出泪水的眼睛拧眉看着他，“你——”

贺向渊单手钳住他的手腕背到身后，一手将上衣那一层薄衫推上去，薄衫的边缘蹭过纪行殷红的嘴唇，男人沉声吩咐道：“咬着。”

纪行看着男人发红的双眸，屋内越来越浓郁的Alpha信息素使得他有些头昏，缓缓张嘴咬上了衣服边缘。

男人的拇指肆意揉捏着胸前一点，嘴里叼着另一边的乳首用牙齿轻轻摩擦。

这个动作太色情了。

纪行咽了咽口水，胸前不断起伏，扭动手腕似乎想做些什么，但碍于嘴里叼着东西，开口只是一声呜咽。

指尖轻佻，按压蹂躏，乳首变得通红挺立，纪行红着眼睛吐掉衣服，“别舔了。”

贺向渊轻笑着亲吻他的嘴唇，伸手拍了一下他的屁股，感受到那姣好的手感有动手捏了两把，语气暧昧的蹭过颈后的腺体，“不乖啊。”

Omega的信息素在Alpha的刻意诱导下瞬间蔓延。

清香冷冽的薄荷香却莫名的染上一抹情欲的甜腻。

纪行浑身都在发颤，高高的扬起脖颈似乎想躲避男人炽热的吻，但是腺体却被男人牢牢地把握在掌心之中无法逃脱。

白皙的脖颈以扬起的动作毫无保留的展示优美的线条，贺向渊俯身轻咬在凸起的喉结上。

纪行骤然睁大了眼睛：“呃……等……”

男人手上加重了力气蹂躏着腺体，纪行一瞬间恍然失神。

手在不知不觉中被男人松开，纪行也没太过激烈的反应，只是伸手搭在了男人的手臂之上。

身上敏感的位置全都牢牢地被男人所掌控，被迫后仰的身躯像是被条条锁链禁锢的白天鹅，正艰难的保持着自己最后一丝理智企图挣脱枷锁。

贺向渊感受到纪行裸露的皮肤上带有一丝凉意，便松开禁锢。

纪行喘了口气，贺向渊一把撕开他身上单薄的衣衫，破碎的布料零零散散的落在地上。

纪行瞪了他一眼，“我的衣服！”

贺向渊讨好的亲了他一口，“乖，以后给你买新的。”

说着，粗糙的手掌划过青年细嫩的肌肤，所过之处都是一片绯红，纤细的长腿在淡雅的灯光之下遗漏无疑。

动情的青年身上遍布一层薄粉，就像是甜美诱人的糕点，引人犯罪。

贺向渊一手托着纪行臀部，单手将人抱了起来，就像是抱孩子那样。

纪行来不及挣扎就被贺向渊放在了床上。

从高处落下的青年，再加上信息素无意识的催化，大床中心的青年有些懵。

贺向渊快速脱下衣服走过去，站在床边，拽着青年的脚踝将人拉了过来。

“唔？！”纪行仰面躺在床上，瞪着他。

贺向渊俯下身子讨好的亲吻，顺着脚踝摸到纪行的腿弯，用力一提，青年下半身瞬间腾空。

引导着青年搭在自己腰间，贺向渊拍了拍他屁股，“环住。”

纤细的双腿环在男人腰间，白皙的肤色和偏古铜色的肌肤显得十分相配。

贺向渊伸手掰开臀瓣，粗壮炽热的阴茎缓缓埋入其中。

纪行楞了一下，“你……唔……？！”

话没说完，男人突然在臀缝之中冲撞，滑腻的龟头几次擦过穴口褶皱，纪行双手死死抓着床单，后穴忍不住开始湿润。

感受到臀缝中的水意，贺向渊笑了笑，看着青年那眼角泛红的一瞥，下腹一紧，直接射了出来。

贺向渊意犹未尽的抽插两下，随后放下青年的双腿，凑过去和他亲昵，“我抱你去浴室。”

纪行看了他一眼，问：“……你不进来？”

贺向渊亲吻着他的眼角，说道：“没有发情的Omega不会自动分泌爱液。这里有没有润滑，我进去你会受伤的。”

“哪那么多废话？！”纪行翻身坐起，掐着男人的脖子将他按下，随后跨坐在他腰间，“要做就做，别墨迹！”

作势就要坐下去。

贺向渊连忙伸手拖住他的臀瓣，“对自己温柔一点。”

贺向渊叹了口气，手指沾了点他臀缝之中残留的精液，“忍一下。”

纪行看了他一眼，没说话。

手指一点点没入后穴，窄小的穴口艰难的臀下一个指节。

感受着肠壁的湿润温度贺向渊忍不住动了动手指，看着青年难以忍受的面容，恶意挑起后穴褶皱，“好湿啊。”

纪行伸手捂住他的嘴，喝到：“闭嘴！”

贺向渊脸上一直带着三分笑意，张嘴舔了舔青年的掌心，看着青年错愕的神情，快速在后面填入第二根手指。

未发情的Omega后穴窄小紧致，扩张不到位很容易受伤。

贺向渊一点一点用手指破开褶皱，探索般的缓慢探入后穴。

直到他感觉后穴臀眼开始变得柔软，而纪行也紧紧的闭着眼低头像是难以忍耐的时候，才抽出四根手指。

从上至下的位置容易受伤，贺向渊温柔的将青年抱下来，让他跪在床上背对着自己翘起臀部。

这个动作太过于羞耻，像是野兽之间蛮不讲理的交配，纪行动了动身子，却被男人打了一下屁股。

纪行扭头，怒气冲冲的说：“你——！”

“啊！”

男人突然的插入让纪行毫无防备，炽热粗壮的阴茎瞬间埋入柔软的肠道，穴口的褶皱几乎被撑平，纪行踉跄一下，手没撑住，瞬间趴在了床上。

贺向渊双手掐着他的腰身将臀部提起来，由上至下一次又一次的猛冲！

“唔……”纪行皱起眉头，侧头枕在双手上，脸上露出难以忍受的神情却没有在哪以外的神色。

贺向渊见他这个时候依旧保持着镇定，冷静自持的面容闭着眼睛莫名染上一抹恬静。

可越是这样的神情，越想让人打破，露出他意料之外的表情，看着他崩溃大哭，被操到失神，操烂他的后穴，把柔软的身子摆成各种姿势任他凌虐。

施虐的想法在脑海中一闪而过，贺向渊摸了摸他柔软的臀瓣，舍得吗？

打破他。揉碎他。

贺向渊抽插的速度渐渐放缓，仔细感受着后穴包裹的温暖，施虐是不可能的，这辈子都不可能的。

但是看着身下任你蹂躏的纤细身躯，Alpha的控制欲驱使着你将他占有，让他的脑子里除了你再也放不下其他。

贺向渊压抑着自己凶狠的一面，尽力温柔。

纪行却被他这种慢悠悠的动作弄得难受，趴在床上强忍半天，贺向渊依旧没有半点改变的意思，青年当即挑眉看他，“没吃饭吗？这么慢！”

贺向渊一心想怜惜，被纪行这么一激，当即加快了速度，一次次猛烈的撞击以后抽出到最多再狠狠的撞进去！

一次比一次更深！

在龟头擦过生殖腔的时候，身下淡漠的青年瞬间带着哭腔呻吟出声：“嗯啊！”

贺向渊见状，直接对着没有开启的生殖腔用力撞击！

“你……”

“嗯啊……别……”纪行身形摇晃，一句话都难以说出口，开口的时候声音又变成媚若无骨的呻吟，纪行皱起眉头，伸手捂住了嘴。

贺向渊伸手将青年两只手腕扣到一起按在背上，在纪行开口骂他之前，快速抽插，“叫出来。”

“不……啊！贺……别、慢一点、不行……”

没开启的生殖腔分外敏感，每一次触碰都能泛起浑身颤抖，男人一次又一次猛烈冲撞，纪行感觉腰腹泛起阵阵酸意。

在几次抽插之后，后穴包裹的巨物突然又大了一圈，原本就撑得褶皱几乎消失的后穴瞬间锢住了阴茎。

灼热的精液汇聚一股暖流泄在了后穴之中。

纪行的高潮也随之到来，腰间一挺射出了精液。

射精结束以后，阴茎也缓缓恢复到正常大小，操弄过后，青年就像是被蹂躏的破布娃娃，无力的瘫软在床上。

贺向渊还埋在青年体内没有出来，见状动了两下，听着青年发出浅声呻吟，忍不住伸手拉着青年的手摸向小腹。

哪里，被精液撑到凸起，还有……

“摸到了吗？”贺向渊拉着纪行的手，隔着肚子描绘着阴茎的形状。

纪行快速抽回手，“出去！”

“出？”贺向渊慢条斯理的按压着他凸起的小腹，“这才刚开始呢宝贝。”

“我不……唔？！”话没说完，男人温柔的俯下身，却格外强硬的捂住了他的嘴，“不可以说不。”

后穴已经软下去的巨物再次硬挺起来，速度由慢到快抽插起来！

贺向渊换了很多个姿势，最后抱着瘫软无力的纪行坐在自己身上，托着他两边臀瓣一下又一下进的最深，直到将纪行那双清澈的美目逼出泪水，男人才舔舐着他的眼泪在快速抽动中结射精。

纪行躺在床上，身上从头到脚一片青紫，后穴更是泥泞一片，小腹凸起像是怀孕的小O。

激烈的性事过后，纪行完全没力气。

贺向渊伸手一寸一寸的摸过青年的身躯，在各种敏感的地方肆意蹂躏，青年也只能无力的发出呻吟，连伸手阻止都做不到。

贺向渊摸了摸他凸起的小腹，好心提议道：“我帮你把肚子里的东西清理干净。”

纪行直觉不好，下意识的就想拒绝，“不……嗯啊……”

然而，霸道的男人充耳不闻，三根手指直接深入松软的后穴肆意抠挖，带出一片精液。

“你……”纪行难以忍受的蜷起身子，却被男人按着腰身硬生生的展开身躯。

小腹的高度下去一半，低头看去，青年已经神情恍惚满脸泪水。

纪行已经完全失去了意识，贺向渊停下逗弄的手，温柔的把青年抱起，走进了浴室。


End file.
